


TORN

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks





	TORN

When their eyes met, his heart raced like they would burst from his chest. When they were together they couldn't help but to argue about the smallest of thing. The mix emotion he had every time he sees the older man with others in front of him was making his heart ache. Without realising mistletoe revealed it all. The older man gestured for him to lower himself. A soft peck landed on his forehead. It was then he was sure it wasn't love for a lover instead love for a brother that had been brewing inside him for so long.


End file.
